La muerte
by Fernandha's
Summary: ¡Feliz 2014! Sí, Harry sabía, demasiado bien, que el descanso era algo bueno para los muertos. Si el corazón del Niño-qué-vivió (pero ya no) -y-venció-a-Voldemort siguiera latiendo se felicitaría por nunca haber descansado, a fin de cuentas, descansar era comenzar a morir, y aunque él no odiará a la muerte, morir sin hacer algo no estaba en sus planes.


**La muerte**

* * *

Notas importantes al final del relato, gracias. 

.

.

.

.

_Y la Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, mas nunca pudo encontrarlo. No fue hasta que éste, ya anciano, se quitó la capa para dársela a su hijo…_

.

.

.

.

Harry escupió en el suelo tratando así de quitar aquél metálico sabor de sus papilas gustativas; frunció el ceño al ver su acción como un hecho fallido pues el sabor permanecía ahí, aumentando considerablemente. Dejó caer su cuerpo una vez más, los brazos le dolían y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Abrazó un poco más al niño que ya hacía inconsciente entre sus brazos, tratando de sesionarse que pese a la caída el pequeño no había ido a parar a otro lugar.

Miró a todos lados, su escoba estaba partida a la mitad a unos cuantos metros de su posición, después de maldecir un poco se dio cuenta que la capa de la invisibilidad cubría sus cuerpos hechos ovillo, lo agradeció cuando se dio cuenta que algunos mortífagos caminaban por ahí; su brazo derecho le dolía en demasía. Intentó moverse un poco para sacar su varita, pero paró cuando se dio cuenta que un movimiento en falso podría delatar su posición. Él bien podría pelear, pero en su estado y con un niño inconsciente la probabilidades de salir bien parado de aquél problema eran pocas.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la pelea que había tenido con Ginny ese mismo día en la mañana.

Sí, su trabajo como Auror ciertamente era un problema para la estabilidad emocional de su esposa, y la comprendía. Sabía que para ella no era fácil tener el alma en un hilo cada vez que él salía de misión, tratando de ser positiva pese a la circunstancias. Muchas veces la había oído llorar cuando él acababa metido en San Mungo después de varias intervenciones médicas, la había escuchado tranquilizar a sus hijos con promesas, recordándoles que él era fuerte….

Esa mañana ella había explotado, como pocas veces lo hacía, diciéndole que dejara el trabajo; tenían la suficiente estabilidad económica para pasar el resto de sus días cuando sus hijos crecieran, la única cosa que iba mal en el plan de Ginevra era que él no podía estar quieto. ¡Odiaba sentirse inservible! Si él tenía la posibilidad de ayudar simplemente lo haría. ¡Era un Gryffindor por el amor a Merlín! Había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y, pese a eso, aún existían mortífagos libres con pocas personas que seguían teniendo una ideología negativa.

Abrió sus ojos y miró al niño en sus brazos, besó su coronilla y sonrió tristemente. Era la viva imagen de James ciertamente. Acarició con la punta de su nariz la mejilla del infante y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó de sus ojos.

Había cosas que Harry odiaba de su trabajo, entre ellas que en muchas ocasiones los atacantes ideaban la forma de derrotarlo usando a sus familiares o cercanos. Y esa era la situación ahora, habían raptado a su nieto, la viva imagen del mayor de sus hijos. Quizá debió de haber ideado un mejor plan para su rescate, el dolor en su brazo lo secundaba, pero la sola idea de que aquellos lo lastimaran antes le hizo actuar de forma rápida.

Miró a su alrededor, los mortífagos habían encontrado su escoba rota, y ahora lo buscaban en los al rededores. Discretamente dejó a su nieto en el suelo, sin llegar a moverse mucho, y suspiró quedamente. El brillo de la pulsera en su mano izquierda le decía que sus compañeros Aurores estaban por llegar, pero Potter sabía, pues sus años en guerra le habían dado varias lecciones, que era más probable que no llegaran a tiempo, menos si el infante estaba despertado del golpe en su cabeza.

Maldijo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo la fábula de los tres hermanos vino a su mente de forma repentina, abrió los ojos para mirar de nueva cuenta a su nieto al tiempo en que la historia transcurría en su cabeza. Varios minutos luego Harry sólo pudo pensar que Antioch y Cadmus eran unos idiotas al dejarse llevar por la soberbia, después la imagen de Ignotus sobresalió en todo el lío de su mente… y sonrió.

Richard comenzó a despertar.

—¿A-Abuelo? —susurró el niño.

—Hola, campeón —le dijo, hablando lo más bajo posible.

—¡E-Estás sangrando! —intentó moverse pero la mano de Potter lo detuvo.

—No es conveniente que te muevas, Rich —Harry miró a los lados esperando que ninguno de los mortífagos hubiese escuchado—. La situación es complicada.

—E-Estamos en la capa, abue —susurró el infante.

Harry asintió. Contó a los atacantes, cinco por lo menos. Richard se aferró a él asustado. Potter intentó tranquilizarlo con leves caricias.

—Rich —le dijo a su nieto, éste levantó la mirada—. Te diré un pequeño secreto, ni siquiera tu padre lo sabe —el niño le sonrió—. Soy el dueño de las Reliquias de la muerte.

—¿En serio? —susurró contra su cuello emocionado, pues eran muchas las historias que había leído en su libro de "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" y ésa en especial de los hermanos era su favorito—. ¡P-Pensé que ya no existían, p-pensé que la capa era la única!

El de hebras negras le sonrió antes de notar que los mortífagos comenzaban a volver a ése lugar y que su pulsera tintineaba al reconocer que pronto los Aurores harían acto de presencia.

—Es por eso que te pido que la cuides, Rich —el niño le miró confundido—. Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, pequeño, no salgas de la capa hasta que veas a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

—P-Pero… ¿a dónde irás, abue? —gimoteó el niño.

—Sólo hazme caso pequeño —éste asintió y Harry suspiró—. ¿Listo? Comienza a contar.

Richard cerró los ojos y contó, así pues, Harry salió debajo de la capa tratando de no llamar la atención. El brazo le dolía, aún se sentía mareado y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba… pero no podía rendirse, tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

Cuando el primer rayo salió de su varita sólo pudo toser sangre antes de adentrarse al bosque, sabiendo entonces así que el regalo que el menor de los Peverell había heredado a su familia seguiría siendo cuidado.

Potter sólo sonrió tontamente pues en cierta forma se sentía como Ignotus. Más sangre salió de su boca antes de perder de vista el terreno en donde su nieto ya hacía escondido. Un rayo de luz más le hizo recordar que esto no era un juego.

Era verdad que extrañaría aquella vieja capa… tanto así como a su familia, pero lo valía. Todo lo valía. Desde el golpe que recibió a un costado y el caer entre la hierba, el ver a los Aurores correr auxiliarlo con presión en su pecho para contener la hemorragia hasta el haber empujado al joven que lo auxiliaba para evitar que le diera una maldición asesina y terminar por recibirla él mismo.

Sonrió antes de caer al suelo sin vida, pues en vez de ver la obscuridad era un cálido abrazo el que lo recibía. Sí, Harry sabía, demasiado bien, que el descanso era algo bueno para los muertos. Si el corazón del Niño-qué-vivió (pero ya no) -y-venció-a-Voldemort siguiera latiendo se felicitaría por nunca haber descansado, a fin de cuentas, descansar era comenzar a morir, y aunque él no odiará a la muerte, morir sin hacer algo no estaba en sus planes.

Sólo él podría haberse sentido feliz de morir protegiendo a la nueva generación de magos.

A fin de cuentas él era Harry Potter.

.

.

.

.

_Entonces el tercero de los hermanos saludó a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga, y juntos se alejaron de la vida._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Entonces, qué les pareció?, ¿merezco algún comentario?**

**El escrito fue realizado para la segunda ronda de "Choque interdimensional" en donde se nos dijo que el escrito podía ser basado sí o sí en una imagen o una frase solamente. **

**La frase que escogí: **

Dejar de luchar es  
comenzar a morir.  
**Manuel J. Clouthier**


End file.
